


three times he fell, two times he got back up

by BADVIBE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk take my garbage, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADVIBE/pseuds/BADVIBE
Summary: Izumi would never admit any interest for anyone but Makoto out loud, this was a known fact, but it never meant he didn't sneak passing glances at the other boys.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this is kinda short but im too lazy to finish this all in one sitting so have some shitty ritsu/izumi while i try to get back into my writing habits blease suggest me ideas in lacking

The first time, he actually fell. Something ungraceful and inelegant, a contrast to his usually couth demeanor.  
  
Cursing as he got back to his feet, Izumi glanced around for any unwanted bystanders, normally he wouldn't care, he'd scare them off with a glare and that would be the end of it, but the second his eyes met all-too-knowing red eyes, he knew he was a goner. They beckoned him, calling him with over with something Izumi can't place, tiredness, sadness?  
  
Izumi would never admit any interest for anyone but Makoto out loud, this was a known fact, but it never meant he _didn't_ sneak passing glances at the other boys. He'd settled for Leo before, another known fact, the boy was intense, energetic, _non-stop,_ but even a waterfall comes crashing. They'd never last, this Izumi knew all too well, despite his constant loyalty. He'd tainted his king, used him for his own needs, he was the reson Leo was in his state, Izumi was surprised Leo could still look at him. But Ritsu was something completely different, the self-proclaimed vampire had always interested him, peaking his interest in ways that left him questioning, wanting more, truth be told, Izumi would never be able to put how he felt about the two in words, where Leo was a catalyst, Ritsu was an inhibitor.  
  
Sure, Izumi never appreciated the way Ritsu lazed around, especially during practice, that usually involved insults, throw in a harmless threat (Ritsu knew as well as Izumi did he'd never follow through), and they'd agree to disagree, but he couldn't deny he found a certain appeal in how carefree the other boy was, maybe it was the fact that he'd never be able to experience that lifestyle, he'd entertained the idea before, with Leo, but Izumi would never be able to get away with it the way Ritsu did.   
  
Ritsu was almost always seen with that boy from trickstar, Isara Mao, they were almost inseparable, so seeing Ritsu now, laying on a tree by the gate, _alone_ , was enough to coax Izumi over. "You'll ruin your back like that, Kuma-kun."  
  
As if on que, Ritsu opened his eyes, staring up at Izumi , though never responding. Izumi sighed, noting the purple hue the sun left as it set, "Shouldn't you be home already?"  
  
"Ne ne, Secchan, you're too loud," Ritsu began, waving a dismissive hand, "sit with me, I'm tired."  
  
"You're always tired." he huffed, but Izumi wasn't complaining. He sunk down beside Ritsu, setting his bag beside himself, before training his eyes on the sunset before them. It wasn't long before he felt Ritsu snuggle up beside him, tucking his head into the crook of Izumi's neck and mumbling a soft, "Secchan, you're so warm." before dozing off. It was good to let go sometimes, he decided, he could stay like this for forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh good writing? from me? nah never im sorry  
> also uhh i dont know where i was going at the end of this so it starts to get.... bad.... worse....  
> it was supposed to be cute but i cant do cute or anyhting for the life of me

It's quiet the second time, he's restless, wandering the halls looking for something, anyone,  _anything_.   
  
Izumi was annoyed, of course, it _did_ take an effort to book a room for practice, he even made sure to text the others, but the room still turned up empty. Not even a text back. Izumi had been sure at least Tsukasa would have acknowledged it, maybe even tell him _why_ he was skipping out, but instead left him with an empty inbox.  
  
That had been an hour ago, now Izumi paced through the halls, searching for the one member he knew would still be at the school at this hour. He'd passed by one of the rooms being used by RYUSEITAI, albeit wishing he'd somehow got caught up in a Trickstar practice, maybe then he wouldn't have any need to hunt down Ritsu, he could just stay there and admire his Yuu-kun! Despite this, he'd stepped in to ask his fellow classmate, Chiaki, if he had any idea where his unit member was.  
  
"Nope! I haven't seen Sakuma-kun in a while! But, as part of a hero's duty, I'll help you look for your damsel~!" Chiaki answered with his usual enthusiasm, even managing to slip in a joke, which all served to add onto Izumi's annoyance. By this point, he could tell the other members of RYUSEITAI were staring at them, _ahh, who were they again_? And the desire to cut the conversation grew. "If you haven't seen him then you're of no use, a waste of time-" _that_ got a response from somewhere in the room, "'-I'll look for him on my own, but tell me if you see him, Morisawa."  
  
Chiaki remained unphased by the harshness, saluted with a "Sure thing, Sena!" before Izumi was gone, back to wandering the halls. RYUSEITAI had cleared out at least half an hour ago, he'd assumed that Chiaki never came across Ritsu, if his (still) empty inbox was anything to go on. It almost seemed pointless to continue searching, he'd checked all the rooms that were still open, either Ritsu's special talent was playing Hide and Seek or he was being toyed with.   
  
The sky had bathed the hallways with reds and purples, filling him with a sort of reminiscent feeling, he'd been in this light before, sweaty, exhausted, tired from a practice that Leo was all but satisfied with. The genius had tapped out halfway through, something about being inspired, but he encouraged Izumi to keep going, another inspirational thing, he guessed, and by the time Izumi had finished Leo was sprawled on the floor, reading over the countless pages strewn before him, Izumi said nothing as he sat beside the other, leaning back on the wall and wiping away the sweat accumulating on his forehead. He'd been here with Arashi, a late evening last minute photo shoot, Arashi insisting they do eachothers makeup, even with Ritsu, slender hands working their way across the piano in such a rhythm Izumi felt himself become almost overwhelmed. His body moving in tangent with the melody, before the sound cut, their eyes met, thousand of unspoken questions raced between them, "I think we're done for today..."  
  
Izumi's brows knit together, turning into the assigned practice room. If the rest of his unit was a no show, he'll work by himself, not that this wasn't a common occurrence was debatable at best, he knew they were getting better as a unit, albeit slowly, they were getting places.   
  
"Hey, Secchan..." came a lazy groan from somewhere within the dark room, if it had been any quiet Izumi thought he might've missed it, "you're thinking too loud, I can't sleep..."  
  
It's times like these Izumi has to do a double take on why he's still part of this unit, surely someone else would take him in, right? "Kuma-kun....." he could feel his eye twitching, the irritation in his voice was enough to fill in the rest of his sentence, but he kept going, "You were here the whole time? I look almost everywhere!"  
  
"Ah, that was stupid, wasn't it?" Ritsu sat up from his spot on the ground between some pushed aside desks, "I've been here the whole time," a yawn, "Hey~ You should pay attention to your surroundings more."  
  
Izumi walked over to him, sighing but not pushing it, he'd wasted most of his energy walking around the school, exhausted, but still able to squeeze out one practice. "Whatever, I swear, you're so annoying." Ritsu reached out a hand to which Izumi took, pulling his unit member up.  
  
"Hey, Secchan," Ritsu began, brushing himself off, "dance for me."  
  
"What?" came the quick reply, Izumi looked over, "you'd have to play for me, then, but I booked this room, we'd have to...."  
  
"So?" Ritsu shrugged, grabbing Izumis hand, pulling him along, "Everyone should've cleared out by now, the room will be empty anyway."  
  
Despite being right, Izumi began to argue anyways, which Ritsu occasionally replied, clearly not interested in debating over something so trivial, they were alone anyway, who would care what room they used?

The said room was big, illuminated by the by the quickly dying dawn, and in one of the corners, sticking out just enough to not be noticeable to anyone who entered was a grand piano. Neither of them cared about the dust that mingled with the air when their coats were discarded on a nearby desk. "I'd rather we _actually_ practiced, not wasted time here." Izumi called out, stretching out as Ritsu tested the keys.

"But what would we do without Nacchan or Suuchan? IT would be hard to practice with just the two of this, plus... I like this better." Ritsu replied, quickly playing out a small piece, the tune was a little off, nothing he couldn't live with. "Are you ready?"

"What are you playing? Something new?"

"Yes, but Secchan can make something up, like you always do." Ritsu chuckled, pressing the first note.

They stayed like that for a while, completely losing track of time, every time Ritsu stopped to perfect his notes, Izumi took a break, then they'd start up again. Their bond between music and dancer was strong, like the transition between fall to winter, of course, Izumi wasn't perfect either, his dancing faltered in some places, and by the time they were both exhausted the moon was high.

"Hahh, an hour and a half." 

"What?" Izumi's head perked up, panting heavily from where he sat, too tired to correct the slouch in his posture, "Geez, we could do better..."

"Mm, yeah." Ritsu replied, stretching out his hands, pushing himself off of the piano bench only to collapse beside Izumi.

Izumi through his head up, gazing at the ceiling, "I'm gonna kill 'em next time they skip."

"Are you still upset about that?" 

"Of course I am! It does take time to book a good room for practice you know!" He sighed again, dropping his head.

"Secchan, look at me." It was a sharp turn in the conversation, but they were both too tired to mind. Izumi turned his head, gazing down at the boy curled up beside him. Ritsu smiled, one hand reaching up to gingerly touch the other's face, almost as if he was afraid of breaking Izumi, but all questions dissipated once Ritsu moved, pressing his lips to Izumi's own. It was quick and chaste, both of their lips were slightly chapped, faces flushed as they pulled apart, Izumi more so than anything.

They quickly looked away from each other, the silence setting in. Izumi spoke first, clearing his throat before speaking, "we should... go home..."

"Mhm, could we go... together?"

"No promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoo i totally gave up im sorry


End file.
